


Losing Count

by himekohimura



Series: Keeping Count [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki kidnaps Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Count

It really isn't a mystery how he got caught. He's always distracted when they fight Loki. Fucking him doesn't make them allies, of course, but Loki in full armor was sexy as _fuck_. This round Loki seems almost half-hearted, turning things into snakes and the like, which is more of an annoyance than a real menace. He seemed to be doing it just out of sheer boredom. Thor keeps on shouting at Loki to play fair and fight them one on one but Loki laughs and calls his brother an idiot. Tony sees their relationship as any other brotherly relationship. He just wishes their godly family feuds didn't include public property damage. 

In the end Tony blames Thor for his predicament. Baiting Loki into _kidnapping_ is really something that one shouldn't do. Really, who even says "Thou art a coward and cannot as thus ensnare any of us into your clutches"? Granted that's not even what Thor said. But it was along those lines, Tony was sure. He never really hears what Thor says most of the time.

If he was more of a man, he would blame most of it on himself for making it so easy. But it's not like he could defend against a tactic such as 'grind yourself against Iron Man in order to distract him from the casting of a teleportation spell.' 

And now he was here, testing the chains around his arms, glowing bands of green keeping him bound naked to a bed. Not that he minded. Just, well. He was technically on the clock.

"You know if you wanted to take me home you could have just asked me out for a drink," Tony huffs out loud, sure that Loki could hear him despite not being visible.

"what fun would that have been?" Loki's disembodied laughter grated on Tony's nerves.

"Fun for you maybe, as soon as I get back your brother is going to kill me--"

"What makes you think you're going anywhere?" Loki appeared out of nowhere, fully armored and straddling Tony with his larger frame. It would have been almost crushing if it weren't for the raging hardon Tony was now sporting. God, why was Loki so sexy in his armor? All that leather...

Loki was deliberately arousing him, he was sure. A monster. Absolute monster.

The god grinned, noticing his plight and ground himself against Tony's cock in the exact way and place he had ground himself on the Iron Man suit. "Fuck," Tony hissed. "Fuck. Fuck you. Why are you doing this?" He pulled at his restraints, wanting desperately to touch.

"I have no reason other than my brother gloating me on," Loki rocked back and forth, just enough to tease. His fingers trailed down Tony's chest, catching at the edges of the reactor. "You never told me how you got this." He caresses it gently and Tony shivers, but not from any arousal.

He hates the story behind it. He hates it more than he hates himself sometimes. It's only bad memories that is associated with the dreadful thing in his chest and it sparks a fury in him that he doesn't expect. "Why should I tell you? We're enemies, aren't we?" Tony glares heatedly up at Loki who looks surprised by his rage. "We're not friends. We're just people who have sex and sometimes talk about stupid things because that's what you do so it's not awkward. What makes you think you can ask me anything? You're just supposed to fuck me and that's it. That's all we are. Fuck buddies. Or whatever they call it there in Ass-backwards-gard. So get on with the fucking so I can go back home and prepare to kick your ass next time I see you." 

Loki frowns and Tony thinks that he sees hurt in those wide green eyes of his. He opens his mouth to apologize, to explain, but then Loki is plunging into him without warning and Tony screams.

It hurt. But not physically. Loki was an ass, but a considerate one. He used his magic to ease the way and for that he was grateful.

But something sat heavily against his chest and he didn't exactly know what it was.

When Loki finally pulled out, Tony found himself lying in the middle of the avengers living room naked with the shrill scream of Pepper ringing in his ears and the aching sense that this would be the last time he saw Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted two chapters of this. This is the second run through so I feel like it's only second best T_T


End file.
